Monster Carrot
|Race = Rabbit |Date of birth=698 Age |Date of death= |Height=5'2" |Weight=134 lbs. |FamConnect = }} is an anthropomorphic rabbit, and the leader of the Rabbit Mob. Each of his cronies are subject to wearing a pair of false rabbit ears (as well as Bulma, who was first treated as a gangster, as well). Before their downfall at the hands of Goku, the Rabbit Mob is in control of a remote village somewhere in the Diablo Desert. Biography When two Rabbit gangsters are beaten up by Goku, they contact Monster Rabbit who soon makes a personal appearance at the scene. Despite having plenty of time to make an escape before Monster Carrot arrives, the group opts to stay at the back of Goku and Bulma, who "want to stay and see what every one around here is so scared of", and will not be scared by "grown men wearing rabbit ears." Finally Monster Carrot arrives and greets the group, particularly Bulma, with a handshake. Bulma refuses and slaps his hand away, at which he begins to laugh, proclaiming, "You touched me." Suddenly with a burst of smoke, Bulma transforms into a carrot. Goku attempts to attack Monster Carrot using his Power Pole, but has trouble doing so in fear of something happening to the carrot Bulma. Yamcha and Puar, who had been observing the group's conflict from a distance, step into the scene, managing to retrieve the carrot Bulma from Monster Carrot. After losing his trump card, the crime leader is easily defeated and is forced to transform Bulma back into a human. He and his subordinates are then bound and taken to the Moon by Goku, where they continue to live making treats for children (an allusion to "The Rabbit in the Moon", a Japanese folk tale where rabbits live on the moon making cookies). Unfortunately for Monster Carrot and his two followers, the Moon goes on to be destroyed by Master Roshi in Dragon Ball, as a permanent solution to stop Goku from transforming into a Great Ape (since his tail kept growing back), presumably killing them. However, the game Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans has it so that Monster Carrot escaped just in time by making a spaceship and returning to earth. Sometime after King Piccolo's defeat, he took over Yamcha's home in Diablo Desert. Yamcha was told about this by Puar and returned to stop him. Monster Carrot had become more powerful than before but was no match for Yamcha who defeated him and forced him to do chores like cleaning the house. Special abilities * Magic Touch, the ability to transform any living thing into a carrot by simply touching it with his hands. * He and his two minions can somehow breathe in space (possibly because of anime physics). * He also has superhuman jumping abilities, he first used this to dodge Goku's Power Pole and later used it to try and touch Puar after she grabbed carrot Bulma and took flight, just barely missing her. Video Game Appearances * He appears as a boss in a level of Dragon Power * In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans Monster Carrot takes over Yamcha's base on Mt. Paozu while he was out training, and serves as a boss character that must be defeated. Voice Actors *Japanese dub: Hiroshi Ôtake *FUNimation dub: Duncan Brannan *Ocean Group dub: Ian James Corlett Trivia * In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans a capsule item you can receive in the game has the ability to turn all enemies into carrots after they are defeated. The carrots can then be exchanged with a man in West City for other items. *Despite being able to turn anyone into a carrot by touch, it seems to be an ability he can switch on and off as he is seen touching his men and Goku at separate times. *There is to speculate where Monster Rabbit and his men got the materials to build the spaceship, and it would need a power source. *Monster Carrot has the ability to turn people into carrots. This is similar to a later villain Majin Buu who was able to turn people into any food (or clay). *It is safe to presume that Monster Rabbit and his followers were killed when the moon was destroyed by Master Roshi but it is unclear if they were brought back when the moon was restored. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Gangsters